Elements, Elemental Planes, and Elementals
This tome, written by the fabled elementalist Adalweise, discussed the elements, elemental planes, and elementals themselves. His incredible insights have inspired alchemists, elementalists, and philosophers for many centuries, although only the majority of them have been confirmed and practiced by modern mages and many in the Republic regard it as an outdated work. The elemental planes, for example, are believed to have been based on speculation rather than investigation, though have laid the foundation for research in their regard. ''The Elements and Their Natures'' : THE PRIMORDIAL ELEMENTS :: WATER. 'Fluid, emotional, people-oriented and free. :: EARTH. Hardy, materialistic, stubborn, and pragmatic. :: FIRE. Passionate, short-tempered, and inspiring. :: AIR. Knowledgeable, unwilling to be tied down, dream-chasing. : THE ELEMENTS OF ENERGY :: SOUND. Artistic, aristocractic, inspirational. :: LIGHT. Graceful, silently demanding, swift, optimistic. :: MOTION. Bold, commanding, active, excitable, claustrophobic. :: HEAT. Parrallel of Fire. :: ICE. Stubborn, unfeeling, merciless. :: LIGHTNING. Excitable, intelligent, brash, precise, unstable. : THE ELEMENTS OF MORTALS :: LIFE. Joyful, nurturing, proud, often childish. :: DEATH. Grim, insightful, mature, silently pessimistic. :: ORDER. Demanding, intolerant, pragmatic, commanding, restrictive. :: CHAOS. Unbound, odd insightful, childish, unstable, emotional. : THE ELEMENTS OF IMMORTALS :: COSMIC. Wise, ever-changing, knowledgeable, patient. :: AETHER. Concepts obscure to mortals. :: ETHER. Concepts likewise obscure to mortals. :: NETHER. Sinful, chaotic, deceitful. : THE ELEMENTS OF NONE :: INFINIUM. Concepts inconceivable by mortals. :: XETHER. 'Concepts inconceivable by mortals. :: TIME. 'Concepts inconceivable by mortals. :: FATE. Concepts inconceivable by mortals. :: DESTINY. 'Concepts inconceivable by mortals. :: ASTRAL. 'Concepts inconceivable by mortals. ''The Elemental Planes'' :: IGNISIUM, THE PLANE OF FIRE. A realm of sulphuric air and molten rivers, with fields of fire. The fires of Ignisium burn with such fervor that nothing from other realms cannot be melted or burned in a nigh instant.'' Also thought to be the plane of heat and light.'' :: AERIUM, THE PLANE OF AIR. A realm of clouds and roaring winds, where the physical is all but completely replaced by cyclones and storms. This is also thought to be the plane of lightning. :: AQUIUM, THE PLANE OF WATER. A realm of nothing but water, ice, and powerful currents capable of ripping apart steel. Also thought to be the plane of ice. :: TELLUSIUM, THE PLANE OF EARTH. A realm of stone, dirt, and soil, where metals of such arcane purity can be found that none save the elemental keepers of the plane are able to extract it. Also thought to be the plane of sound and motion. : ''THE PRIMORDIAL PLANES'' :: VITALIUM, THE PLANE OF LIFE. A realm made solely of plants and plantforms, sustaining themselves solely on the cosmic energy of the Void itself. :: MORTEMIUM, THE PLANE OF DEATH. A realm of unliving things and despair, wherein the Reapers dwell. :: ORDOS, THE PLANE OF ORDER. A realm of orderly manifestation, wherein Archons dwell. :: DISCORD, THE PLANE OF CHAOS. A formless realm of madness and energy, incapable of being scried by mortals and many immortals alike. : ''THE DIMENSIONAL PLANES''' :: THE AETHER. Origin-place of the energy used to create souls. :: THE ETHER. Also known as the Void, the dimension in which all elemental planes and realms are contained. :: THE NETHER. The Nothingness, the dimension of Pandora. :: THE XETHER. The Beyond, in which all dimensions are tethered. ''The Elementals and Their Masters : Each elemental plane is known to be home to elementals -- sentient spirits of a corresponding element which have drawn life from the Aether and gained souls for themselves. They are subservient to ancient and sleeping Elder Gods. :: Fire Elemental, raging beings of fiery essence. ::: Plasma Elemental, elementals of the purest fiery essence. :: Water Elemental, graceful spirits of watery essence. :: Air Elemental, howling spirits of airy essence. ::: Lightning Elemental, spirits of electrical essence. :: Earth Elemental, thundering spirits of earthy essence. ::: Metal Elementals, a wide variety of elementals of metal essence -- ranging from iron to copper, but never found in alloy variants, except in the rare cases of successful experimentation. :: Light Elemental, spirits of light, often mistaken for nymphs or wisps. :: Darkness Elemental, spirits of shadow, who dwell in secret places and whisper wicked things. :: Order Elemental, spirits of aurum. :: Chaos Elemental, spirits of madness. :: Life Elemental, commonly mistaken for treants. :: Death Elemental, commonly mistaken for ghosts. Category:Tomes